Adaptive modulation and coding schemes are widely used in wireless communication where the channel quality can determine the usable modulation and coding schemes (MCS). Higher order modulation and coding rates produce higher spectrum efficiency and are used when the received signal comprises a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), while low order modulation is used when the received SNR is low.